isilmirfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquilonia
Aquilonia is a Kingdom ruled by Nanoc I. After the Vailian Empire collapsed, lords and other opportunists fought over control of the lands. In the end it was the barbarian Nanoc who claimed the title of King. Locations Capital-region *Beregost *Naskhel *Seglet *Tarantia Helm's Mur: *Mezza *Leonor *Ankhel *Parnast Grønmark-region *Metzenia *Grønningen *Gråmarsken Trappist-region *Rochefort *Achel *Chimay *Orval *Westmalle *Westvleteren History The Great Battle It was in Aquilonia near Helm's Mur that the First Heroes led the battle against Tiamat.Through great magical power, the First Heroes devastated the land, creating an unstable magical field, here they opened a portal to the Nine Hells to banish Tiamat, at the cost of releasing demons and hellspawn upon Isilmir. It was that battle that ended the Age of Dragons and started the Age of Heroes. Soldiers and Farmers Aquilonia was a region within the Vailian Empire. It was quickly settled as the Vailian Empire began spreading. Through conquering and rewarding veteran soldiers with land, many Vailian families moved into the prosperous and green lands of Aquilonia. The temperate lands were highly fertile and arable, making for great farmlands. As villages and towns formed, Vailian nobles were selected to rule, decentralizing rule of the Empire. End of an Empire With the Empire collapsing in the 5th Century of the Third Age, the powerful nobles began internal fighting over control of the region. For over 100 years, war ruled the land, as nobles and opportunists sought to claim the throne. In the period known as the Feud of Counts, the Kingdom was split and united. Chaos ruled as usurpers claimed the throne, only to be assissinated. In the middle of the 6th century, King Numedides found lasting rule over the Kingdom, uniting the counts with an iron fist. The Barbarian King With King Numedides on the throne, Aquilonia was united through tyranny. Unrest was punished with death, crippling the population in fear. Numedides ruled for many years until a mysterious barbarian called Nanoc led a rebellion. The mysterious barbarian had traveled through the world, learning the secrets of the East and training with the finest warriors. Through a long and bloody rebellion King Numedides was overthrown, putting the Barbarian King Nanoc on the throne. While some revere Nanoc, others see him as a foreign usurper and hail the dead King Numedides. "These matters of statecraft weary as all the fighting done never did. It seems ages since had a horse between knees - but Publius says that affairs in the city require presence. Curse him!" ... When he overthrew the old dynasty, it was easy enough, though it seemed bitter hard at the time. Looking back now over the wild path he followed, all those days of toil, intrigue, slaughter and tribulation seem like a dream. He did not dream far enough, Prospero. When King Numedides lay dead at his feet and he tore the crown from his gory head and set it on his own, he had reached the ultimate border of his dreams. He had prepared himself to take the crown, not to hold it. In the old free days, all he wanted was a sharp sword and a straight path to his enemies. "Now, no paths are straight and my sword is useless. When I overthrew Numedides, then I was the Liberator - now they spit at my shadow. They have put a statue of that swine in the temple of Torm, and people go and wail before it, hailing it as the holy effigy of a saintly monarch who was done to death by a red-handed barbarian." When he led her armies to victory as a mercenary, Aquilonia overlooked the fact that he was a foreigner, but now she can not forgive him. Now in Torm's temple they come to burn incense to Numedides' memory, men whom his hangmen maimed and blinded, men whose sons died in his dungeons, whose wives and daughters were dragged into his seraglio. "The fickle fools!" - The Tales of Nanoc the Barbarian (In Loving Memory of Robert E. Howard) Inspiration A combination of Southern England and France. Also draws inspiration from the works of Robert E. Howard. Category:Føniks Category:Aquilonia